An Unknown Kind of Love
by Hated Angel with BrokenWings
Summary: Kisa is starting high school and changes come and go but what about her feelings for Haru? And now Momiji loves her? Who well she choice? What well happen to Kisa? HaruKisa, KyoTohru, YukiKagura
1. Ch 1 Enter Kisa

**Hey there this is my 3rd fic and it's a Haru x Kisa fic. The reason why I'm doing this** **is simply because I think they look good together even though they are 3 years a part. **

**Summary:** **Kisa is starting a whole new and fist year of high school and is still the cute shy little girl that everyone loves. What happens when boys start picking on her? She goes to Haru to become a hardcore rocker/punker. Will she be able to admit her feels to him the one she loved all this time? And well Haru finally see how much he really loves her? **

**Rating: R (just to be safe never know just what I'm going to write.)**

**Pairing: Kisa/Haru, Kyo/Tohru, Kagura/Yuki **

Chapter 1

Kisa's point of view

I walked in as the late bell ring. This being my first year in a coed high school I got pretty lost. I looked around to find an empty desk I found one then made my way to it. I was about till sit till my chair was pulled out from under me.   
"Sorry little girl but you have to sit in the back." A girl had said she had light blonde hair and had an ugly skunked up face that had a lot of makeup on it. I had no I idea why she was being so rude so I just got up a gathered my things and went to the back. "What a fucken little wuss!" The ugly girl called out loud enough for me to hear. The other girls laughed. 

Yup this day was going to be a great day. I thought scarcity to my self.

I acted as though I didn't hear but I heard her words very clear. This was going to be my first day of high school.

The day was pretty bad. Even though all the teachers liked me I was quiet and very polite. Many students found this ignoring. The last bell rang and I made my way home. Many girls I saw from school they all looked at me and stunk those noses up.

I won't let this get to me. Then the image of Tohru came in mind. I wonder if she'll mind if I visit. I walk faster wanting to go see Tohru with smile that made me feel wanted and warm inside.

I finally made it to Shigure's house. Mother had said that everybody was visiting his home today I'm not sure why but it didn't matter. I would be able to see everyone. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Hiro, Kagura, Hatori, Aya, Rin, and… I blushed at the last name. "Haru…." I said a loud.

"_Yea?" I heard a deep voice behind me. I turning even red as I saw it was Haru behind me who had asked the question. He was wearing a black shirt that was open so you could see his clear white chest it had white words on the back that said "I like cows. He was also wearing black and white tripp pants that had chains running down on his right side of the belt that was on his waist._

"Huh?" I asked turning back around hiding my now red cheeks. "You called me Kisa you said Haru I heard you." Haru said walking fast to walk be sides me. "Why did you say my name?" He asked bending down getting closer to my face picking up his eyebrow. 

I could feel my stomach do a flip he look so cute. "No I said borrow." I said my face making a nervous look. _Borrow? Why did I say borrow? _A blushed even more I such an idiot. "O so why did you say borrow?" Haru asked me. "Ah nothin I was just think out loud." I said putting my head down. "O ok. But Kisa you shouldn't put your head down it not good." He said lifting my chin with a worried voice. "Is everything alright at school? I didn't see you when I was in lunch or switching classes."

"O I was busy with class so I was early." I looked forward not facing him. Haru was in his last year of high school along with Momiji. I'm sure if I didn't I would had turn completely red. "Ok. Next time say hi to me when you see me. "First year in high school is pretty rough." He said as her put his hands in his pocket looking up at the sky.

I turned to him it looked like he was about to fly. Fly off somewhere where I wouldn't be able to follow. He seemed lost in his thoughts as though something was bothering him. He turned to me his notice I was looking up at him. He turned to me and smiled with a sad smile like he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to tell me.

"Kisa if anything happens at school tell me ok? Don't keep quiet bout it." Haru said to me putting his hand on my head. "I'll help ok?" He said to my face. I smiled but was sad. "Of course." I said with a smile. _I can't let him know about my problems he has his own life to deal with I was just in the way. _I frowned. _I'm just his little cousin just like his little sister. He'll never see how much love him._

He saw my frown and was just about to say something when Tohru called out for us. "Kisa! Haru!" She was waving her hand smiling Kyo following behind her. Both Kyo and Tohru moved out of Shigure's house and got an apartment for both of them after Kyo told Tohru he loved her.

Yuki had moved out as well and was leaving alone until he and Kagura had fallen in love. She was now leaving with him. Kagura didn't feel at all angry that Kyo fell in love with Tohru. They had tried going out but won't able to truly fall in love with each other. Kagura was just happy that Kyo found someone he truly loved and someone who truly loved him. That was of course…. Tohru. Everybody loved Tohru such a kind-hearted person.

She came to me and hugged me. I hugged back pressing my face adjust her neck smelling her strawberry perfume. Yes I would be fine if Haru and Tohru we're here. "Come on you guys it's cold you guy's have to come inside everybody is all ready here." I heard a voice call from inside. _Yup to day was going to be a great day I thought to myself. _Holding Tohru's hand we all walked into Shigure's house to have a party.

Yup that's all for now update and I'll bring you the second chapter. Wink wink 

**The next chapter is the Sohma party a lot of fun thing happen! All I ask for is for you guys to review! I love writing for you guys. **

**- Hated Angel with BrokenWings**


	2. Ch 2 Party

**Hello everyone this is chapter two of Unknown Kind of Love I would like thank everyone who reviewed this story and brought out this chapter. **

**O last time I forgot to say that the Fruits Basket characters are not mine I do not own them but I own this story! But yes let's continue on the chapter. **

**Chapter 2 Party**

**Kisa's point of view**

Tohru, Kyo, Haru and me all walked into Shigure's house. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Yuki had his arm wrapped around Kagura's small waist. Shigure and Ayaa were drinking and bothering Hatori like always. Hiro and Momiji arguing about something or other.

'Such a wonderful site.' I thought as I saw everyone having there fun. "Kisa! Nice to see you!" I heard Momiji yelled out to me when he saw me walk into the house. He was wearing some baggy kaki pants and a black shirt that had a little yellow bunny in the back he also had on a chain choker on.

He grabbed me and lifted me up into the air. I played with his hair it was still golden yellow but he had dyed the tips black. I liked the look, almost like Haru's. I blushed at the thought; Momiji was always so playful like a child even now. _Such a sweet person, just like a bunny. _I smile as he put me down hugging me.

"How have you been doing? I ask Momiji with a warm smile. "Great I missed you at school. Didn't get to see you." He said looking down at me he was much taller now,

All most, more then half a foot taller then me. " O sorry I was caught up in the classes and getting my way around." I smiled and waved me hand. He just smiled and patted my head. "Ok eat lunch with me and Haru?" He asked pushing my head down in a brotherly manner. "Yup" I said looking up to reassure him.

"Good." He smiled and left to go greet Tohru and Kyo. I hadn't notice but Haru was still behind me just staring like he was trying to find some kind of answer to a problem that he just could not answer. "Haru?" I asked wanting to know if I could some how help him with his problem.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Sorry to worry you." He said looking to another direction. 'I guess…maybe he'll come out and tell me.' I thought holding on to some hope that he would see my feelings for him.

"Kisa my lovely cousin. It's been a while!" Shigure seemed to pop out of not where. "O hi Shigure I didn't notice you". I said with a sweat drop face. "How was your first day of high school?" He asked sitting. "Great." I said simply. "Ah "How was my first day of school you ask." I remember it just like it was yesterday."

" Shigure she didn't ask about you about your years in high school." Yuki said firmly. "Yes Yuki I do know how eager you are to hear me and Aya's high school stories." Shigure went on, ignoring what Yuki had said. Yuki just huffed and knew not to say anything further Shigure is a handful when he's drunk.

"Yes now it was a long summer day..." Shigure went on with his story but everyone's choice was just to ignore it and go along with the party. "So Kisa did you like your first day of high school? Was it really ok?" Kyo and Tohru asked. _A lot of people sure have asked that question a lot._ My mind wonders.

Tohru was worried that I might have had a bad day that made me smile. _Tohru's such a kind person...I hope I can one day be like her. _I hoped, but knowing it would never happen Tohru is on of a kind. I was a bit sad with that thought but happy as well, to know that the one of a kind Tohru was one of my dearest friends.

"It was great my teachers are all really nice." I said with a big grin. "Great." Tohru smiled. Kyo made a sweet grin. Kyo was much kinder and calmer not at all like the old orange head cat Kyo. But still he was also some one who was there for Tohru when I couldn't be so I am very happy with him.

I look up and around all these people…they all care. I felt warm as I thought that. People actually love and care about me. I couldn't help but get a little teary at this thought. But was quickly blinked back. "Kisa." I hear Haru call. "Yes Haru." I say turning around. "Lets play a card game with the others." He half asks and half tells me too. "Yes ok." I saw happy that we can play together. Yes people do love and care about me. My mind filled with that thought. But, well Haru ever? 

**That's all for know sorry folks I'll make the next one longer. It took a little while sorry about that next time I'll be quicker and maybe you can help me with some ideas about the next chapter. Until then please review and tell me what you thought! Love Yall! BYE!**


	3. Ch 3 The Kiss

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this 3rd chapter I really am! I just hand so much to do! But forget about that lets move on with the story!**

**Warning! There is going to be a big twist! A really big one! That you might or might not like! So if you don't want to chance it just stop reading this story! Turn back around!**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Kiss**

Kisa's point of view 

I walked down the halls my head going from one side of the hall to the other, looking for that white headed god, I loved so much. It was already going to be the end of the day and I had yet to see Haru, at all.

I was starting to feel very lonely when I heard Momiji's voice, and my head snapped up. "Kisa why do you look sad?" Momiji came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh no reason, just thinking…" I answered back with a bored tune.

"About Haru?" Momiji said with a smile that only made me blush. "Uh why would you think that? Momiji." I said only turning a little red. "Oh, come now do you really think you can hid your feeling for Haru long? It's been a while since I've know I'm pretty shocked that he hasn't found out himself."

Momiji laughed, making me turn even redder. "You should just tell him your feelings Kisa, him and Rin aren't together anymore, even Akito doesn't care anymore!" What's stopping you?" He asked getting into it, raising his hands in the air to show I had nothing to worry about.

I just smiled as Momiji went on. "Kisa if you love him so much I understand just tell him please…please before I lose myself." Momiji said in a low voice but I still heard the last part he was trying to hide. My eyes went a little wide "What do you mean Momiji?" We both stopped in the middle of the hall. I looked around and felt my stomach turn.

We were alone… Its not like I was scared of Momiji I just didn't know what to do. "Kisa…do you remember that day when we…when we played in my room, when you were about 9 and I was 12?" Momiji asked walking closer to me. "Yea." I spoke low, moving back to the wall.

I remembered it quiet well actually; it was one of the few times I played with Momiji what with Akito dividing everyone from one another. It was also a day when Momiji asked a strange question, then did a strange thing.

Flashback 

Kisa and Momiji had been sitting in Momiji's room waiting for Kisa's mother to get off of work to pick her up. Hatori had left them alone to go help Akito (Hatori was babysitting) so they were the only ones inside the little house that Momiji and Hatori lived in.

"Hey Kisa." Momiji spoke making Kisa look up from the little book she was reading. "Yes, big brother Momiji?" Kisa said with a smile. Momiji twitched at this. "Could you not call me that Kisa?" he asked hiding his face.

"But why not brother Momiji?" A little Kisa asked; her eyes filled with confusion. "I'm not your brother Kisa, so please just call me Momiji, Kisa." Momiji said looking up with detriment eyes.

"Oh, ok Momiji." Kisa said thinking that her calling him big brother was hurting him since his real little sister couldn't be there playing with him. "Thank you Kisa." Momiji said with a small smile.

Momiji then got up and walked over to Kisa. "Kisa do you believe that one day we'll all be able to fall in love with the one's we care for?" Momiji asked his eyes some what glazed over with an emotion she didn't quiet understand, but knew it was one that hurt him.

"Of course, Momiji you can't live without it. Everyone has someone out there for them we just have to work hard to find it." Kisa said with a big smile thinking of Haru, that made Momiji smile a sad one. He knew all well who she was thinking of.

Then Momiji hugged Kisa close to his larger body, Kisa was a little shocked but thought nothing strange of this Momiji hugged her and everyone else may times. But this time felt a little different.

"Then I hope one day the person I care about the most finds love in me." Momiji said with a sad wishful voice that made Kisa want to cry. Reminding her of Haru.

End of Flashback 

"When I asked those questions and said what I said you thought of Haru right?" Momiji asked with a deep voice that scared me a little. "Yes." I felt my throat tighten my mouth went dry. 'Was I going to cry?'

Momiji looked up with a sad smile, "Kisa, you remember when I hugged you and said I hope the one I care for the most loves me back?" Momiji went on. "Yes." I squeaked out. I could feel the pain and fear coming from him.

"Do you know who I was talking about?" Momiji stop as though he stop breathing.

'Could it be that Momiji loved me?' My head span my heart raced, I loved Momiji but as a brother, I never saw him as anything else. Then my breathing stopped.

'I love Momiji as a brother…I just thought that…Haru could think the same thing about me.' I felt my heart break, I love Haru but he could only love me as a sister just like how I love Momiji only as a brother.

At that moment I felt tears drop from my eyes, Momiji looked up with a shocked face, "Oh please Kisa, and no don't cry! I didn't mean for you to cry! I'm so sorry. I really am." Momiji said raping his arms around me.

His chest so warm and wide, I never thought of him like this. I put my hands on his chest and grabbed a handful of his shirt and cried into his shirt. 'Could it be that I was starting to love Momiji as more than a brother, if Haru didn't love me back, Momiji could love me and I'll be happy.

'But I love Haru.' No matter if Haru rejected me I'd still love him. I'd go on loving him, not matter what. This only made me cry harder. "Momiji no matter what Haru says if he loves me back or not I'll always love him. I'm sorry, I love Haru." I spoke into his chest. I felt his hold on me tighten.

"It doesn't matter to me if Haru hurts you I'll be here I'll take care of you. I'll help you fall in love with me. Kisa, I love you!" Momiji spoke into my shoulder. He lifted his head and picked up mine with his hand.

"I love you." He said as he looked into my eyes only making the pain in my heart grow deeper. Then he kissed me. I didn't know what to do I was in shock. His lips were warm inviting. 'But I love Haru.' I closed my eyes feeling tears form. I pushed Momiji back, my face flushed with shock and pain.

He looked up sad eyes knowing he hurt me. "I'm sorry, Kisa I couldn't con…" Then his face was full of shock looking behind me. I followed his gaze only to feel more tears forming.

'It was Haru...'

End of chapter 3 

**Sorry to cut you guys off! Just please review and I'll post the next chapter super fast! Please tell me what you thought! Please! **


	4. Ch 4 Misuderstanding

**Here is the 4th chapter sorry!! It took so long!! But please review I need to know who you think Kisa should be with!!! **

**Chapter 4 Misunderstanding**

**Haru's point of view**

I was a bit confused, I couldnt find Momiji and the damn teacher had to get mad at me because of him missing class. Then the fag is going to make me look for him? What the hell?? Doesn't really matter but still I have to go around the damn school get followed and mobbed by girls, just for Momiji??

As Haru thought through his many strange thoughts he turned the corner to fin Momiji and Kisa? Kissing?!?

**Normal point of view**

Haru is such a strange shock just stared at both the younger couple? 'Couple?! ' Kisa and Momiji? Haru's mind went in circles, Momiji liked Kisa? Kisa liked Momiji? He never notice Kisa as loving a person a boy?

A crush but not love not like this kiss, Kisa wasn't a little girl anymore of course she would notice boys? God the more he thought of it the stranger it sounded.

Momiji either is was so confusing Momiji was acting more of a man now, I thought it was for Tohru but this was very much not Tohru. Should he be surprise? Or happy for them?  
But what was this feeling? Deep in his gut? Made him want to kill? It was just Momiji and Kisa┘

That was it the thought of Kisa loving Momiji back? Did Haru 'Love? Kisa? No of course not! That could not be it?!

**Haru's point of view**

Then after their kiss Kisa pushed Momiji, did Kisa not return his feelings? Why does this make me happy? "I'm sorry I couldn't cont.." I hear Momiji start to say sorry for what he had done.  
Kisa's eyes go wide, Momiji notices this and turn to see me staring at them.

Why am I staring? "Uh. I'm sorry I interrupted you guys, I'll go now." I say, 'Why the hell did I say that?' I turn to leave then I hear Kisa scream "Wait!" I look back at her to see her crying, "Haru..I..I.." She stutters. "Yes Kisa?" I feel so empty. Momiji steps in front of my view of her. "Do you have any feelings for Kisa, Haru?" He asks me in an angry voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, I'm started to get upset. "I love Kisa! And if you having any feeling for her I am going to fight for her! I wont let you get in the way of me and her Haru! So if you have any feelings for her you need to tell her so she can make up her mind!" Momiji yelled at me, _when did he become a...man?_ _Kisa loved Momiji right? So why do I care about it?_ "I think you have a misunderstanding Momiji." I look at Kisa. "I do not love Kisa that way." I finish in a cold voice. Kisa's face is in shock she's broken. My heart screams in pain, '_Look what you did to her!!' 'She loves you' 'But she has Momiji'_ I reply to my self. _'She wants only you.' It's too late what's done is done._ I see Kisa fall to the floor. My heart starts breaking..

**Kisa's Point of View**

_'Haru doesn't love me...'_ _'I'm not loved by Haru_.' _I thought he felt something...anything for me..._' _'I love him so much why?_ '_Why doesn't he love me back? Why won't he return my feelings?'_

Haru looks at me with hurt? Was that hurt in his eyes? _Of course not...he doesn't care for me..I was just misunderstanding his feelings... For me... I love him so much..._ _What can I do to let him know that?_ "Haru.." I call out. He turns and looks at me. "I truly love you Haru...I've always loved you.." _I told him finally.._

**Haru's Point of View**

I'm in shock...She really does love me? My heart feels like something is about to come out, But I hurt her..

"Kisa.." I start out. "Momiji loves you... I can't love you." "Your just confused.." I tell her. It really is better for her to be with him. Momiji is so much cleaner... Than me...

Kisa is of a pure angel and I'm tainted I have done so many wrong things, and Kisa is so innocent. If I were to be with her it would be like I'm ripping away what makes her pure.

"Kisa. Momiji turns too her. "We'll let him decide. Let him have time to think." He talks to her in a smooth sweet voice. He truly loves her as well. As well so I do love her? I must love her. She's the one person that has kept me sane. I remembered she once saved me...Kisa my little angel...I thought of her.

Wings... Pure White dress... Angelic Aura... All of these things were Kisa. Truth is I've always notice her... as an angel. No other thing. No other person could be that.my angel.

"We let Haru clear up his misunderstanding." Momiji turns and glares at me. Then goes and help Kisa up. She wipes her face nodes then leaves. I step forward to go after her but Momiji steps in front of me.

"You well let her go." He glares at me with death. It takes me back but then I glare back at him. "Momiji you don't know who your talking to here." He smirks. "Haru you're the one who doesn't know who you are talking too. I loved Kisa even before you noticed her. I don't even know why she has feelings for you." He steps closer to me. "I well fight for her Haru. You can't scare me, she is everything to me." He finishes.

**End of Chapter 4!! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to write the next chapter!! But I'll try to hurry up the 5th one!! Okay please tell me!! What you think and who Kisa should be with Haru or Momiji!!?! Please review!! Thank you!!**


End file.
